Welcome to Hell, Little Saint
by PhantomWerewolfChaos
Summary: Link, the Hero of Hyrule, has left a heart-broken Princess Zelda in order to answer to the call of adventure. Yet all is not lost as Dark Link has chanced upon Hyrule's most precious treasure in her moment of sorrow and despondency.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I just really like it, teehee! Also, I really like Nightwish (don't get me started), and give them credit where it is due for their amazing lyrics and influence. I'm just writing for fun, probably as a means to vent my desire for SOME romantic action in the Zelda series. I digress, if you are still reading this, you are amazing, I present to you the highest of fives *high five*, and enjoy! ^_^**

**Welcome to Hell, Little Saint**

Another snowy night. Doesn't Hyrule ever have any other weather? Perpetual frost was the forte of these northern winters. I tend to frequent the Lost Woods this time of year, finding the picturesque tranquility quite refreshing. Yet, somehow, tonight bore a different aura.

Because of this harsh weather, my field of vision was somewhat restricted. I slowly and almost unbelievingly drew closer to a soft glow in the distance. To the very best of my knowledge, only the Kokiri children dare to come into this forest. It's called the Lost Woods for a very good reason. And even they are not willing to brave such unsympathetic elements. Who else besides the Kokiri children would venture into this forest?

My curiosity whetted, I stalked closer toward the light, taking the effort to keep myself hidden. Once I got as close as I could without detection- conveniently in this forest there were plenty of trees- I started as I realized who the lantern light culprit was: Princess Zelda. The cadence of her breath was barely audible within the frozen forest. With every fiber of my being I wanted to approach her, embrace her. Why do I miss someone I've never met, with bated breath?

"Princess Zelda….," I rehearsed her name under my breath as I painfully debated whether I should emerge from the safety of the shadows- my world, my solitude.

The princess looked so cold as she slowly paced back and forth in a small, barren patch of snow. My curiosity of her presence was quickly replaced by the awe of her beauty, a goddess in the flesh under the embroidery of the stars. Her hair glistened an unnatural gold, gently entwining itself between the wind and the falling, virgin snow. An angel to my demon, for I, dressed as the night, have the capacity of perdition, so foreign a concept to that which is presumably divine. This stark duality urged a completeness only fulfilled by both of us. Nothing else would suffice.

I have never actually met Princess Zelda, though I have seen her from afar during public events and the like. She would always be accompanied by her lover, Link, the hero of Hyrule. Link… the bane of my existence. He had his muse while I bore an existence like a dying swan with twisted wings, yearning for that which I cannot have.

I choked on my selfish limerence, forcing myself to remain stationary. I knew better. She was happy- albeit with Link, ergo I was happy. …No, perhaps _happy_ was too hopeful. I was reluctantly assuaged; sorrow has a human heart. That in mind, I became conscious of my heart, seeming to beat to the rhythm of the falling snow. How I wished it was instead made of unmoving ice. So cliché. Yet so desirable.

"Zelda," my trance broken, I snapped my head toward the intrusive voice. Link. Of course. I drew in a painful breath of air, of poison.

"What took you so long, silly?" The princess gracefully hopped herself over toward Link.

"Zelda, we need to talk." The last thing I could detect from either side of their conversation was a drawn-out sigh from Link as the wind picked up. Biting my lip in frustration, I strained to catch bits and pieces. Starting a conversation with that phrase was never a good sign.

With the wind still howling its spite and after what seemed an eternity, Princess Zelda's cheerful demeanor had deteriorated into a tear-stricken sob. Link, being of the noble variety, began to draw closer to her, but she dejectedly resisted, pushing him back. "Please, just go!" Even over the wind I could hear Zelda, her voice stricken with distress. Once more, Link attempted a sympathetic advance, only to be similarly rejected. His lips formed a final salutation as he turned to leave into the wintery darkness.

Princess Zelda now alone, collapsed to her knees, dropping the lantern to her side. I hesitated for a moment, disbelief apparent on my face. Slowly, without thinking, I brushed aside a few frozen twigs and began my way toward the crestfallen girl. The wind suddenly died down as I continued my progression, revealing my audible snowy footsteps.

"Link? *sniffle* I thought I told you to leave…," Princess Zelda was too busy wiping away crystal tears to properly judge my identity.

My world came crashing down on me. What should I say? This gorgeous creature, the object of my affection was not even a stone's throw away, so fragile, so broken.

"P-Princess Zelda?" Shit, I stuttered. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Zelda's head bolted upright, instantly locking her eyes with mine. Her sparkling lapis lazuli hued irises were a pleasant contrast to my own ruby-like pair.

"You're not Link….? But… you look so much like him. Who are you?" Zelda looked confused and slightly alarmed.

"Please, call me Shadow," I vocalized, fully aware of my bearing semblance toward the hero of Hyrule, minus the color palette. Link was notorious for wearing green, with a blond plumage of hair. I, on the other hand, wore black and had similarly jet-black hair.

"If I may…," I removed my cloak and draped it across her shoulders, helping the doll-like figure to her feet.

"Thank you… Shadow," Princess Zelda murmured as she drew my cloak tighter around her frame simultaneously pressing herself against me.

"Of course," I said just above a whisper, my heart now beating faster than it had ever before. Together we receded into the gradually calming night, the glow of the lantern following our wake.


End file.
